Desventuras en el dia de San Valentín
by Nagi w
Summary: Chrome decidió hace tiempo declararse a aquel chico que le hacía sentir muchas cosas nuevas para ella ¿qué pasará?


**Disclamer: Bueno llevo como 3 dias escribiendo la historia (soy muy lenta si quiero) y supe que iva a tener que subirla un dia especial como es San Valentín. Cuenta como empezaron Ken y Chrome (realmente me gusta esta pareja). Espero que no haya mucho Ooc, pues precisamente por eso prefiero escribir de hijos de los protas, para no caer en el temido Ooc.**

Ese era un dia muy especial. Era San valentín y se le declararía, lo había decidido hace tiempo. Las chicas le habían ayudado a hacer chocolate casero para él y ella estaba muy nerviosa y aterrada. Al final lo hizo. De alguna forma consiguió armarse de valor para seguir el consejo que le habían dado las chicas. Y se lo confesó. Le confesó a Ken todos sus sentimientos, le habló de que no podía mirarle sin sentir vértigo en el estomago, de que no le importaba ser el principal objeto de sus burlas siempre y cuando la recompensara colocandole en la cabeza algún postre -normalmente flan o helado- para mimarla un poco y encima luego mirarla con esa extraña sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos, de que cada vez que se iva a una misión volvía únicamente para sentir aquellas cosas que solo él podía probocarle.

La respuesta del chico, francamente, no la había sorprendido demasiado. Podía decir que esperaba que él no fuera tan brusco. Lo único que ella atinó a hacer fue salir corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Ken la vió correr. Despues de pensarlo un poco, corrió tras ella. Sabía que no era el colmo de la sensibilidad, pero hasta él se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Estubo un rato buscandola hasta que oyó ruidos que salían de un callejón.

Se asomó y lo que vió le paralizó de la ira que sentía. La vió en un rincón, con apenas la ropa interior y jirones de lo que fue el uniforme, magulladuras en la cara y un corte bastante feo en el hombro.

Delante suya, dando la espalda a Ken, había cuatro chicos, adolescentes, con uniformes de escuelas privadas y selectas. Miró a Chrome y vió terror en su cara, estaba paralizada de miedo.

Los chicos oyeron un gruñido, y se dieron la vuelta asustados pensando que era un perro salvaje o un lobo. Sonrieron aliviados al ver a un chico, adolescente, que les miraba de forma terrible, aunque ellos, cegados por su propia estupidez, ignoraron esto último.

-Bueno, niño ya te puedes ir llendo, aquí no se te ha perdido nada.

-No estoy de acuerdo-dijo con voz inusualmente grave- se me a perdido ella -señaló a Chrome- recoge tus cosas, mujer estúpida, nos vamos.

-Tiene gracia ¿crees que puedes venir tan tranquilamente y pedirnos que dejemos escapar a nuestra presa? ¿y se puede saber que eres exactamente de ella?

-Su macho -dijo tajantemente Ken y miró a Chrome- ¿te puedes levantar Chrome? -la chica negó y Ken vió que tenía el tobillo bastante hinchado.- Y vosotros marchaos -lo dijo de forma tan amenazante que los matones esos simplemente corrieron.

Ken cogió en brazos a Chrome y empezó a caminar hacia Kokuyoland. A medio camino Chrome no pudo soportar reprimirse de preguntar por mas tiempo:

-¿Por qué me has salvado?, es decir, desde que el boss liberó a Mukuro-sama de Vindice no teneís ningún deber de ayudarme.

-Tsk, realmente eres una mujer estúpida-pyon -dijo con voz mas suave de lo normal. Estaba intentando ganar tiempo para inventarse una buena escusa.- Si esos tipos hubiesen terminado lo que empezaron, la reputación de Mukuro-sama se vería dañada-pyon.-Chrome no acabó de creerle pero no hizo mas preguntas.

Cuando llegaron a la remodelada Kokuyoland* Ken la dejó en su habitación y fue en busca de Chikusa, que se había convertido en algo así como medico oficial. Éste pidió que le dejaran a solas con Chrome para poder concentrarse y Mukuro y Ken tubieron que ir a la sala de estar.

Una vez allí el primero en hablar fue Mukuro:

-Te agradezco que hayas salvado a Chrome, aunque dudo mucho de que lo hayas hecho por mi reputación.-antes de que Ken preguntase él respondió- sigo conectado a su mente. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, Ken, por eso voy a permitir que salgas con la pequeña Nagi. Sin embargo, tengo algo que advertirte, las paredes son finas y yo ando conectado a su mente. Si la dañas de cualquier forma, es decir, si _te pasas con ella, _Kokuyoland y de paso el mundo entero será demasiado pequeño para esconderte Ken.

La noche pasó y llegó la mañana. Chrome, quién ahora iva en muletas por el esguince que esos matones le habían provocado, estaba desayunando, junto a los demas, el desayuno que las chicas les habían preparado. De repente, mientras hablaban amenamente, llegaron al tema que Ken no quería tocar.

-¿Y por qué la salvaste perrito?- valla mala suerte. Había sido MM quién había preguntado. Si hubiera sido su novio, Ken se habría limitado a mandarle a paseo, pero conociendola esto no iva a resultar en ella. Tenía demasiada sed de cotilleos. Miró rapidamente a Chrome y luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Mukuro. Vió que éste asentía con la cabeza y entendió su mensaje.

-Porque nadie se mete con mi hembra-pyon -Siguió comiendo con normalidad mientras todos, escepto Mukuro abrían desmesuradamente los ojos, e incluso Chrome se atragantó.

-¿T-tu hembra? -miró a Chrome que estaba muy roja- ¿cuando me ivas a decir lo vuestro pillina? -desde que MM y Chikusa empezaron su relación, ésta dejó de celar a Chrome y ambas descubrieron que en el fondo se llevaban bien.

-Quizá cuando me enterara -Chrome sonrió ampliamente y muy sonrojada. Después de este comienzo tan raro tubieron un dia _normal._

**Aclaración**

***Cuando Tsuna saca a Mukuro de Vindice, este una de las cosas que hace para mejorar la vida de sus compañeros es remodelar toda Kokuyoland. Tambien hace un pacto con Tsuna, si las chicas les llevan comida todos los dias (hasta que Chrome, MM y Nebula aprenden a cocinar) él deja que Chrome sea la guardiana en su nombre e incluso lucha un par de veces cuando las cosas se ponen realmente graves. (en mi mini-mundo del futuro)**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado nos leemos!**


End file.
